The Perks of Being a Wallflower an Inuyasha Story
by Jack-Kuran-Inuyasha-Takashi
Summary: Inuyasha is a young teen wallflower. "The perks of being a wallflower" Inuyasha plays Charlie, Kagome plays Sam, Jakotsu plays Patrick.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

**(An Inuyasha story)  
**

**Disclaimer**: This story belongs to **Stephen Chbosky**

I am simply writing a fic here but all credit goes to him and **Rumiko Takehashi-san** for creating Inuyasha. Since I am using her characters. I do not own "The perks of being a wallflower" I do not own "Inuyasha" I did add a few things but this is all Stephen's work, Rumiko's characters. Not mine just really liked the plot of this story. I don't usually **AN** so do not expect it.

**Dear Friend **

August 25. 1991

Dear friend,

I am writting to you because she said you listen and understand and didn't try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have. Please don't try to figure out who she is because then you might figure out who I am, and I really don't want you to do that. I will call people by different names or generic names because I don't want you to find me. I didn't enclose a return address for the same reason. I mean nothing bad by this. Honest.

I just need to know that someone out there listens and understands and doesn't try to sleep with people even if they could have. I need to know that these people exist.

* * *

The young man with the short black hair wrote on a sheet of white paper, hoping the person that told him about him was right about him. He was conflicted and just needed to understand why there were people that didn't quite understand him. He takes in a deep breath as he looks up slightly, his brown orbs lightly glistening with the desk lamps light. For a few minutes he just stared off into space like he would most days but this time it was slightly different. He sighs and looks down at what he had written so far before he began to write once more, he had decided he wouldn't alter all off the names just shorten them somehow and change the last names. Some he would leave as is.

* * *

I think you of all people would understand that because I think you of all people are alive and appreciated what I means. At least I hope you do because other people look to you for strength and friendship and it's that simple. At least that's what I've heard. So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be. I try to think of my family as a reason for me being this way, especially after my friend Suikotsu stopped going to school one day last spring and we heard Mr. Togami-san's voice on the loudspeaker.

"Boys and girls, I regret to inform you that one of our students has passed on. We will hold a memorial service for Suikotsu Shirokatsu during assembly this Friday." I don't know how news travels around school and why it is very often right. Maybe it was in the lunchroom. It's hard to remember. But Mukotsu with the awkward face and the unfortunate over-sized lips told us that Suikotsu killed himself. His mom played bridge with one of the Shirokotsu's neighbors and they heard the gunshot.

I don't really remember much of what happened after that except that my older brother came to Mr. Togami-san's office in my middle school and told me to stop crying. Then, he put his arm on my shoulder and told me to get it out of my system before Dad came home. We then went to eat french fries at WacDonald's and he taught me how to play pinball. He even made a joke that because of me he got to skip an afternoon of school and asked me if I wanted to help him work on his Camaro. I guess I was pretty messy because Sessh never let me work on his Camero or had been nice to me before.

At the guidance counselor sessions, they asked the few of us who actually liked Suikotsu to say a few words. I think they were afraid that some of us would try to kill ourselves or something because they looked very tense and one of them kept touching his beard. Tsubaki who is crazy said that sometimes she thought about suicide when commercials come on during TV. She was sincere and this puzzled the guidance counselor. Akitoki who is nice to everyone said that he felt very sad, but could never kill himself because it is a sin.

This one guidance counselor went through the whole group and finally came to me.

"What do you think, InuYasha?"

What was so strange about this was the fact that I had never met this man because he was a "specialist" and he knew my name even though I wasn't wearing a name tag like they do in open house. Strange... Very strange.

"Well, I think that Suikotsu was a nice guy and I don't understand why he did it. As much as I feel sad, I think that not knowing is what really bothers me."

I just reread that and it doesn't sound like how I talk. Especially in that office because I was crying still. I never did stop crying. The counselor said that he suspected that Suikotsu had "problems at home" and didn't feel like he had anyone to talk to. That's maybe why he felt all alone and killed himself. Then I started screaming at the guidance counselor that Suikotsu could have talked to me. And I started crying even harder. He tried to calm me down by saying that he meant an adult like a teacher or guidance counselor. But it didn't work and eventually my brother came by the middle school in his Camero to pick me up.

For the rest of the school year, the teachers treated me different and gave me better grades even though I didn't get any smarter. To tell you the truth, I think I made them all nervous.

Suikotsu's funeral was strange because his father didn't cry. And three months later he left Suikotsu's mom. At least according to Mukotsu at lunchtime. I think about it sometimes. I wonder what went on in Suikotsu's house around dinner and TV shows. Suikotsu never left a note or at least his parents didn't let anyone see it. Maybe "problems at home." I wish I knew. It might make me miss him more clearly. It might have made sad sense.

One thing I do know is that it makes me wonder if I have "problems at home" but it seems to me that a lot of other people have it a lot worse. Like when my sister Shiro's ((AN: Short for Shiori)) first boyfriend started going around with another girl my sister cried for the whole weekend. My dad said, "There are other people who have it a lot worse." And my mom was quiet. And that was that. A month later, my sister met another boy and started playing happy records again. And my dad kept working. And my mom kept sweeping. And my brother kept fixing his Camaro. That is, until he left for college at the beginning of the summer.

He's playing football for Tokyo U, in other words the U. But he needed the summer to get his grades right to play football. I don't think that there is a favorite kid in our family. There are three of us and I am the youngest. My brother is the oldest. He is a very good football player and likes his car. My sister is very pretty and mean to boys and she is in the middle. I get straight A's now like my sister and that is why they leave me alone.

My mom cries a lot during TV programs. My dad works a lot and is an honest man. My Aunt Hikari use to say that my dad was going to be too proud to have a midlife crisis. It took me until around now to understand what she meant by that because he just turned forty and nothing has changed.

My Aunt Hikari was my favorite person in the whole world. She was my mom's sister. She got straight A's when she was a teenager and she used to give me books to read. My father said that the books were a little too old for me, but I liked them so he just shrugged and let me read.

My Aunt Hikari lived with the family for the last few years of her life because something very bad happened to her. Nobody would tell me what happened then even though I always wanted to know. When I was around seven, I stopped asking about it because I kept asking like kids always do and my Aunt Hikari started crying very hard. That's when my dad slapped me, saying "You're hurting your aunt Hikari's feelings!" I didn't want to do that, so I stopped. Aunt Hikari told my father not to hit me in front of her ever again and my father said this was his house and he would do what he wanted and my mom was quiet and so were my brother and sister.

I don't remember much more than that because I started crying really hard and after a while my dad had my mom take me to my room. It wasn't until much later that my mom had a few glasses of white wine and told me what happened to her sister. Some people really do have it a lot worse than I do. They really do.

I should probably go to sleep now. It's very late. I don't know why I wrote a lot of this down for you to read. The reason I wrote this letter is because I start high school tomorrow and I am really afraid of going.

Sincerely,

Yasha

The young man sets his pen down and looks over the letter he had just now finished. He felt a little relieved but at the same time that happy sad feeling consumed him. As he stuffed the letter inside an envelope and made his way down stairs where everything was quiet and everyone was quiet, he walks out the front door making sure he kept his letter secured until it reached its destination. As he walked towards the address he had to skillfully remember so he wouldn't risk loosing it somewhere. He thought, he thought about things that he remembered about things he halfd remembered and he thought about his Aunt Hikari.

He didn't know why but he couldn't remember much of her, almost nothing. And it bothered him, it bothered him so. He thought about Suikotsu and how he had felt so sad that spring. How he had cried so much and how Sessh had been so nice.

Finally reaching his destination he pulls his black hoodie over his head covering his face with it slightly. He deposits the letter into the mailbox and quickly gets out of there hopping not to be seen by anyone. Once he was a great distance away he walked back home at a steady pace there was no turning back. And that was that.

* * *

Comment. give feed back to see if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikyo/Naraku/ Lonely**

The young man sat on his bed feeling rather exhausted, laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling he realized it had been a while since he had written to the friend that would listen. As he forces himself to sit up and search his backpack for a pen and line paper he realized he had a lot to tell. About Kikyo and more about Suikotsu. Once ready he begins to scribble away.

* * *

September 7, 1991

Dear Friend,

I do not like high school. The cafeteria is called the "Nutrition Center," Which is strange. There is this one girl in my advanced English class named Kikyo. In middle school, Kikyo was very fun to be around. She liked movies, and her brother Onigumo made her tapes of this great music that she shared with us. But over the summer she had her braces taken off, and she got a little taller and prettier, prettier is an understatement she is beautiful. And grew breasts. Now, she acts a lot dumber in the hallways, especially when boys are around. And I think it's sad because Kikyo doesn't look as happy. To tell you the truth, she doesn't like to admit she's in advanced English class, and she doesn't like to say "hi" to me in the hall anymore.

When Kikyo was at the guidance counselor meeting about Suikotsu, she said that Suikotsu once told her that she was the prettiest girl in the whole world, braces and all. Then, he asked her to "go with him," which was a big deal at any school. They call it "going out" in high school. And they kissed and talked about movies, and she missed him terribly because he was her best friend.

It's funny, too, because boys and girls normally weren't best friends around my school. But Suikotsu and Kikyo were. Kind of like my Aunt Hikari and me. I'm sorry. "My Aunt Hikari and I." That's one thing I learned this week. That and more consistent punctuation.

I keep quiet most of the time, and only one kid named Naraku really notice me. He waited for me after gym class and said really immature things like how he was going to give me a "swirlie," which is where someone stick your head in the toilet and flushes to make your hair swirl around. He seemed pretty unhappy as well, and I told him so. Then, he got mad and started hitting me, and I just did the things my brother taught me to do. My brother is a good fighter.

"Go for the knees, throat, and eyes."

And I did. And I really hurt Naraku. And then I started crying. And my sister had to leave her senior honors class and drive me home. I got called by Mr. Shounga's office, but I didn't get suspended or anything because a kid told Mr. Shounga the truth about the fight.

"Naraku started it. It was self-defense."

And it was. I just don't understand why Naraku wanted to hurt me. I didn't do anything to him. I am very small. That's true. But I guess Naraku didn't know I could fight. The truth is I could have hurt him a lot worse. And maybe I should have. I thought I might have to if he came after the kid who told Mr. Shounga the truth, but Naraku never did go after him. So everything was forgotten.

Some kids look at me strange in the hallways because I don't decorate my locker, and I'm the one who beat up Naraku and couldn't stop crying after he did it. I guess I am pretty emotional.

It has been very lonely because my sister is busy being the oldest one in our family. My brother is busy being a football player at the U. After the training camp, his coach said that he was second string and that when he starts learning the system, he will be first string. My dad really hopes he will make it to the pros and play for a great team one day. My mom is just glad he gets to go to college for free because my sister doesn't play football, and there wouldn't be enough money to send both of them. That's why she wants me to keep working hard, so I'll get an academic scholarship.

So, that's what I'm doing until I meet a friend here. I was hopping that the kid who told the truth could become a friend of mine, but I think he was just being a good guy by telling.

Sincerely,

Yasha

* * *

The young man finishes and like before he delivers the letter anonymously. Hoping not to be seen and desperately wanting to know why he was starting to feel like before. He didn't want to feel this way it made him feel bad and anxious... Not necessarily in a good way. As he walks back home quietly, in a silent September night. Wishing hoping to soon make at least one friend.

Things were definitely lonely without Suikotsu and it made him wonder if he would do the same thing he did just so lonely. Perhaps this is how Suikotsu felt. Oh how he wish he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sessh**

September 11, 1991

Dear friend,

I don't have a lot of time because my advanced English teacher assigned us a book to read, and I like to read books twice. Incidentally, the book is To Kill a Mockingbird. If you haven't read it, I think you should because it is very interesting. The teacher has assigned us a few chapters at a time, but I do not like to read books like that. I am halfway through the first time.

Anyway, the reason I am writing to you is because I saw my brother on television. I normally don't like sports too much, but this was a special occasion. My mother started crying, and my father put his arm around her shoulder, and my sister smiled, which is funny because my brother and sister always fight when he's around.

But my brother was on television, and so far, it has been the highlight of my two weeks in high school. I miss him terribly, wich is strange, because we never really talked much when he was here. We still don't talk, to be honest.

I would tell you his position, but like I said, I would like to be anonymous to you. I hope you understand.

Sincerely,

Yasha

* * *

The young man finished up the letter and puts it in an envelope though this time he didn't do what he usually did, instead he walked over to his work desk and picked up his book and sat on his office chair. He read forgetting any bad thoughts that wanted to linger in his mind that day, he was in a good mood. Watching Sesshomaru on television with all of his family somehow brightened up his day a little.

He read until dinner time and they all had a nice meal and he was glad. They went to bed to rest, the next day would come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Myoga/The boy**

September 16, 1991

Dear friend,

I have finished To Kill a Mockingbird. It is now my favorite book of all time, but then again, I always think that until I read another book. My advanced English teacher asked me to call him "Myoga" when we're not in class, and he gave me another book to read. He says that I have a great skill at reading and understanding language, and he wanted me to write an essay about To Kill a Mockingbird. I mentioned this to my mom, and she asked why Myoga didn't recommend that I just take a sophomore or junior English class. And I told her that Myoga said that these were basically the same classes with more complicated books, and that it wouldn't help me. My mom said that she wasn't sure and would talk to him during open house. Then, she asked me to help her by washing the dishes, which I did.

Honestly, I don't like doing dishes. I like eating with my fingers and off napkins, but my sister says that doing so is bad for the environment. She is a part of the Earth Day Club here in high school, and that is where she meets the boys. They are all very nice to her, and I don't really understand why except maybe the fact that she is pretty. She really is mean to these boys.

One boy has it particularly hard. I won't tell you his name. But I will tell you all about him. He has very nice brown hair that match his eyes, and he wears it short with a ponytail. ((AN: Any guesses?)) He is always making mix tapes for my sister with very specific themes. One was called "Autumn Leaves." He included many songs by the Smiths. He even hand-colored the cover. After the movie he rented was over, and he left, my sister gave me the tape.

"Do you want this, Yasha?"

I took the tape, but I felt weird about it because he had made it for her. But I listened to it. And loved it very much. There is one song called "Asleep" that I would like you to listen to. I told my sister about it. And a week later she thanked me because when thus boy asked her about the tape, she said exactly what I said about the song "Asleep," and this boy was very moved by how much it meant to her.

I hope this means I will be good at dating when the time comes.

I should stick to the subject, though. That is what my teacher Myoga tells me to do because I write kind of the way I talk. I think that is why he wants me to write that essay about To Kill a Mockingbird.

This boy who likes my sister is always respectful to my parents. My mom likes him very much because of this. My dad thinks he's soft. I think that's why my sister does what she does to him. This one night, she was saying very mean things about how he didn't stand up to the class bully when he was fifteen or something like that. To tell you the truth, I was just watching the movie he had rented, so I wasn't paying very close attention to their fight. They fight all the time, so I figured that the movie was at least something different, which it wasn't because it was a sequel. Anyway, after she leaned into him for about four movie scenes, which I guess is about ten minutes or so, he started crying. Crying very hard. Then, I turned around and my sister pointed at me.

"You see. Even Yasha stood up to his bully. You see."

And this guy got really red-faced. And he looked at me. Then, he looked at her. And he wound up and hit her hard across the face. I mean hard. I mean hard. I just froze because I couldn't believe he did it. It was not like him at all to hit anybody. He was the boy that made mix tapes with themes and hand-colored covers until he hit my sister and stopped crying.

The weird part is that my sister didn't do anything. She just looked at him very quietly. It was so weird. My sister goes crazy if you eat the wrong kind of tuna, but here was this guy hitting her, and she didn't say anything. She just got soft and nice. And she asked me to leave, which I did. After the boy had left, she said they were "going out" and not to tell mom or dad what happened. I guess he stood up to his bully. And I guess that makes sense.

That weekend, my sister spent a lot of time with this boy. And they laughed a lot more than they usually did. On Friday night, I was reading my new book, but my brain got tired, so I decided to watch some television instead. And I opened the door to the basement, and my sister and this boy were naked. He was on top of her, and her legs were draped over either side of the couch. And she screamed at me in a whisper.

"Get out. You pervert."

So, I left. The next day, we all watched my brother play football. And my sister invited this boy over. I am not sure when he left the previous night. They held hands and acted like everything was happy. And this boy said something about how the football team hasn't been the same since my brother graduated, and my dad thanked him. And when the boy left, my dad said that this boy was becoming a fine young man who could carry himself. And my mom was quiet. And my sister looked at me to make sure I wouldn't say anything. And that was that.

"Yes. He is."

That's all my sister could say. And I could see this boy at home doing his homework and thinking about my sister naked. And I could see them holding hands at football games that they do not watch. And I could see this boy throwing up in the bushes at a party house. And I could see my sister putting up with it. And I felt very bad for both of them.

Sincerely,

Yasha

* * *

The young man finishes his letter up and puts it in an envelope this time he took the letter from last time and stuffed them in his coat pocket. It was getting cold out, he knew winter was just around the corner. He was grateful that daytime was tolerable and nighttime was cool.

As he walked the place where he would drop off yet two more fragments of his life story he thought of his sister and how she did nothing. He thought of the anger he felt towards that boy for laying a hand on his sister, but he felt even angrier when his sister did nothing and told him to leave. He wondered why she didn't stop seeing the boy. Why was she not afraid.. He shakes his head as unusual flashes of old memories pass him by.

Stopping at a curb after dropping off the letters he slowly starts to rock himself, finding the motion to be quite soothing. He felt useless, he felt sad. The lonely feeling consuming him in that instant and he had to wonder if maybe if he told himself that everything is as it should be he wouldn't think so much of that boy and his sister, the hitting and them being naked in the basement. Maybe he wouldn't think about Suikotsu and wonder why he did what he did, or why he wouldn't talk to him about it...

He wouldn't think of Aunt Hikari and what horrible things she went through. He places his hands on each side of his head and closes his eyes tightly as he rocked himself gently, a gentle breeze setting the mood of the very lonely street that surrounded the lonely soul.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Nothing"**

September 18, 1991

Dear friend,

I never told you that I am in shop class, did I? Well, I am in shop class, and it is my favorite class next to Myoga's advanced English class. I wrote the essay for To kill a Mockingbird last night, and I handed it in to Myoga this morning. We are suppose to talk about it tomorrow during lunch period.

The point, though, is that there is a guy in shop class named "Nothing." I'm not kidding. His name is "Nothing." And he is hilarious.

"Nothing" got his name when kids used to tease him in middle school. I think he's a senior now. The kids started calling him Suki when his real name is Suikotsu. And "Nothing" told these kids, "Listen, you either call me Suikotsu, or you call me nothing."

So, the kids started calling him "Nothing." And the name just stuck. He was a new kid in the school district at the time because his dad married a new woman in this area. I think I will stop putting quotation marks around Nothing's name because it is annoying and disrupting my flow. I hope you do not find this difficult to follow. I will make sure to differentiate if something comes up.

So, in shop class Nothing started to do a very funny impersonation of our teacher, Totosai-san. He even painted in the ridged, crusty goatee he has going on with a grease pencil. Hilarious. When Totosai-san found Nothing doing this near the belt sander, he actually laughed because Nothing wasn't doing the impersonation mean or anything. It was just that funny.

I wish you could have been there because it was the hardest Ive laughed since my brother left. My brother use to tell humorous jokes, which were hilarious. Oh, incidentally, my sister asked for her "Autumn Leaves" mix tape back. She listens to it all the time now.

Sincerely,

Yasha

* * *

The young man does his usual routine with a slight smile this was one of the best days he had experienced since starting the school year. He really hoped he could some how speak to Nothing, perhaps they could be good friends. He shakes his head slightly not trying to over think things because it usually didn't go well for him. As he looks at the now enveloped letter he thinks about taking it.

In the end he placed it in one of his drawers and began to read the new book Myoga had given him. It was a great way to relax and keep his mind off things.


End file.
